Skills
Skills are abilities on cards that affect player versus player battles. Skills appear on some common cards, most rare cards, and all high rare and higher rarity cards. Most skills either give a bonus to your own cards or a penalty to your opponents' cards. Successful configuration of skills is one of the most important factors in higher-level battles. Some skills are specific to event types; raid skills ''only activate against raid bosses and increase the damage done to the boss, and ''BA skills are useful during Battle Arena events, giving bonuses to BA points or increasing damage against shields. In general, common and rare skills have the "Minor" prefix. High rares have "Medium," super rares have "Major," and ultra rares have "Ultra." Each prefix has a baseline percentage modifier that increases as the skill level increases. Increasing Skill Level Skill level can be increased through upgrading. This is done by sacrificing cards with skills, such as skilled common cards and rare or higher cards. A card's skill level can still be raised even after the card has reached its maximum level. As the skill level of a card increases, the chance of earning a skill up decreases. Notes: *Cards with higher skill levels have a higher chance to skill up a card. *There is a very low chance of getting a skill up from unskilled cards. This has been confirmed for all rarities except Ultra Rare. Some believe that this chance can be improved by sacrificing cards of the same faction as your card. *Origa, Speaker of Secrets always gives a 15% chance to skill up regardless of a card's level or skill level. Skill Effects Battle skills generally have 3 different pieces: strength, stat effect, and faction effect. A higher strength modifier has a greater effect, single-stat effects (ATK or DEF) are stronger than dual-stat effects (ATK/DEF), and single-faction effects (Malka, Vejim, Norch) are stronger than multi-faction effects (All Types). Each skill has a percentage modifier based on skill level. The higher the skill level, the greater the percent boost/drop. *'Every percentage is listed for skill level 1'. List of Skills Abbreviations: U-Ultra, M-Major, Me-Medium, Mi-Minor * ATK Boost * DEF Boost *ATK/DEF Boost * ATK Drop * DEF Drop * ATK/DEF Drop * Damage increase against Boss types ** The Lost Sanctuary *** Minerva's Shadow *** Emeliko, Mechanical Wiz *** Scarlet Bea *** Historica, Memory Void *** Charged Sentinel ** Fatal Encounters *** Lois the Surgeon *** Cody Drake *** Jewel Melody *** Red Widow *** Professor Bruno ** Warrior's Creed *** Solo Clemence *** Radiant Shenhua *** J'Rudo, Spec Ops Captain *** Olga, Blaze Witch ** Sentient Dreams *** Bartias, Swashbuckler *** Sahn, In Training *** Roushet, Ocean's Confidant *** Kalmar, Siren Droid * Boost to Battle Arena victory points ** Steel Juliette ** Icy Marceline ** Passionate Janet ** Commander Shiva ** Cyclone Falco ** Ricon, Trinity Condemner ** Positron, Flicker Form * Boost vs. shields ** Gerid, Marine Sentinel ** La Venche, Survivalist ** Milo, Synaptic Swordsman Additional Notes * The first card in your front line will always activate its skill. * A maximum of 3 skills will activate per battle. * Boost skills only affect your cards, while drop skills only affect your opponent's cards * Raid skills for current raid events will affect the entire front line when they activate. * Raid skills for old raid events will only affect damage for the original card, not the entire front line. Category:Gameplay